1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative article and the method for making such decorative article, and in particular, to a method of making a three dimensional foam-filled decorative article which can be used for a wall hanging or other decorative purpose.
2. Summary of Related Art
Decorative articles in the arts and crafts industry have become especially popular in recent years. Craft shows and the making of decorative articles has become a major industry.
Decorative articles may be used as a stand-alone art work for wall hanging, or may be incorporated into a functional piece of furniture. The majority of art for wall hanging, such as paintings and poster art, are two dimensional pieces. Adding a third dimension to a decorative article provides a unique piece of art work which is distinguishable from the majority of paintings and similar art work.
Achieving a three dimensional effect is often difficult in a decorative article to be used as a wall hanging. The most attractive three dimensional decorative articles are often expensive to make and buy. In other cases, the three dimensional effect is present, but the results are not attractive from an artistic standpoint.
There is an opportunity and a need for a three dimensional decorative article which is reasonably inexpensive to design and build, and which is attractive from a art buyer's perspective.
Several different process are known for achieving a three dimensional effect for a decorative article. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,640 issued to Scott shows an ornamental article formed of a plurality of thermoplastic layers or sheets fused together in such a manner to form a design. The layers are fused along predetermined lines to form the desired three dimensional design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,358 to issued Minoru Kuroda discloses a method of making a three dimensional foam-filled applique and an apparatus for carrying out the method. A foam material is places on a support. A layer of sheet material is superimposed upon the exposed surface of the foam material. The layer of sheet material is pressed against the support in a narrow area inwardly of the contour line. A latently adhesive material is activated to adhere the sheet material in a narrow zone to the support across the layer of foam material.